A Little Black Letter
by Blazing Phenix
Summary: After Gaea has destroyed Camp Half-Blood and has taken the Seven of the Prophecy as prisoners, Sophia (a daughter of Athena), Parker (a daughter of Aphrodite), and Spencer (a daughter of Poseidon) are forced to help the Seven. But a little black letter is just enough to stop them.
1. 1-Just Got the Black Letter

It was that uneventful Friday when I got a black letter in the mail.

Perhaps before even talking about that, I should introduce myself. My name is Sophia Veda and I'm thirteen. I may seem like your average dyslexic thirteen year old with ADHD. But believe me when I say I'm not. My ADHD isn't average, it's intense. And there is a simple explanation of this, I am a half-blood. Well, maybe this explanation isn't that simple. My mom is Athena and my dad is human. But it sin't as simple as it sounds, being a half-blood is complicated and dangerous. I face the most horrible monsters especially after my safe haven has been destroyed by Gaea's army. We've been in war with her for so long and we can blame her royal highness Hera for losing so far. It's Hera's fault why Gaea got to Camp Half-Blood (the only safe place for half-bloods) so easily. Ok, now I got way off topic.

Now there's very few demigods (half-bloods) left after Hera practically invited Gaea to the camp and Gaea made the Seven of the Prophecy prisoners. Ever since then I've been forced to live with an adoptive human family (it is a really long story which I don't even want to remember.) My human adoptive parents treat me like like I'm their slave. Fortunetly, I live in between my two best friends who are also demigods, Spencer "Spence" O'Hara (daughter of Poseidon) and Parker DiLaurentis (daughter of Aphrodite.) We three have been trying to escape for quiet a while, but we can't because of our adoptive family.

* * *

*The Story Behind Getting Adopted*

The truth is that Gaea did capture everyone at Camp Half-Blood but only kept the demigods who are threatening to her. Those who weren't threatening were sent away to foster homes. But if we try to escape then Gaea or some monster will be ready to attack us. We have no idea if it's worth the risk.

* * *

Anyway, on that Friday I went home with Parker and Spencer. We were thinking of a way to escape when the door rang.

I got up and went to the door, thinking that my step-mom locked herself out of the house or something. But no one was there.

"Soph, what are you doing staring at the door?!" I heard Spence yell from the living room.

"Maybe she wants to make out with it," Parker giggled.

"Someone rang the doorbell and there's no one here," I told them. That's when Spencer burst out laughing.

"You should have spent more time with the Stoll brothers. You just got ding-dong-ditched smart one," Spencer giggled.

But I had a feeling that it was something else. Something more horrible.

Then someone knocked on the door. I quickly opened the door before the person was able to get away. But there was no person, just a black envelope. For some reason I was so scared. It's just an envelope, but why was I so scared. When I opened it and read the really short letter, my heart began beating really quickly. I was trembling, sweat escaped my forehead.

"Did you get pranked again?" Parker yelled out.

"Guys, you better see this," I told them.


	2. 2-Some Vampires Need to Chill

Parker and Spencer stood over my shoulder with their mouths open. I couldn't believe it, but for the first time I saw fear in Spencer's eyes which was impossible because Spencer is never afraid. Monsters, titans, war, giving her report card to her high expectation mother, you name it. But I was really scared too because the few sentences on the black sheet of paper would frighten any demigod.

"We have to go again," Parker said, trembling. I couldn't agree more, but there was a small problem which may disallow us to leave.

"What about the monsters? They're practically waiting for us," I said. Spence looked outside the window. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife.

"We've been training for this moment for years Soph," Spencer began, raising her knife. "We will escape forcefully. If anyone else gets a glance at this letter..." She shook her head in disgust. I don't blame her, that short paragraph was terrible. Even my dyslexia was worse when I was reading the letter.

"So we'll kill the monsters?" Parker asked.

Spencer shrugged. "Do we have another choice?"

Seriously, I would have expected this girl to be a daughter of Ares, not Poseidon. She's so eager to fight sometimes and so feisty. I mean my half-sister Annabeth was eager to go out into the world and fight monsters, but she and Spence have different reasons.

"Then you guys are doing the dirty work, I work hard for this perfect hair," Parker pointed at her perfect 'do.

"Fine. Looks like it's you and me smarty," Spencer told me. I suddenly felt really nervous. The truth is that I'm not really into fighting. Blood scares me. I may be the daughter of Athena who's the goddess of war strategy, but just like Mom I don't like war. I would rather have tea with the enemy and talk about our differences until we resolve them.

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't fight...?" I said probably really awkwardly. Spencer and Parker looked at me like I was crazy.

"Soph, we need you! C'mon, Annabeth's a really good fighter, you should be too!" Parker told me.

_You didn't want to fight Parker! And stop comparing me to Annabeth! _I wanted to yell out.

"What I meant is that I'll be the... distraction," I said just to get them off my back. As soon as I said the words, I regretted it.

"See! That's the Soph whom we know! You distract the monsters and then I'll jump them! They won't suspect a thing!" Spencer yelled out. Wow, so much enthusiasm.

"Then continue yelling! I'm pretty sure the monsters will still not suspect a thing!" Parker loudly whispered.

Spencer then became quiet and literally pushed me to the door. My arms and legs became numb. "No! I want to live!" I yelled out.

Spencer looked at me confused.

"Uh I mean... just a little drama to confuse the monsters," I quickly said. That seemed to clear things out for Spence.

* * *

_Today's the day I die,_ I thought. My throat suddenly became dry and I wanted to run back inside. _Be a man Soph! _I told myself.

That's when I saw a... well, at first I wasn't sure what it was. Then something flew above me. Was it a bird? No. Was it a plane? No. But when it landed, it seemed to paralyze me. Not because it used magic or it had the Medusa stare or something like that, but I was paralyzed because it was a vampire. A girl vampire. And she looked pretty ugly.

For starters, her eyes were red and her skin was flaming. If Parker saw her, she would probably faint from the vampire's style. Then her legs... One was bronze and the other either needed to be shaved or was just a donkey's leg.

It felt like someone else was watching me, studying what I was doing. I ignored the feeling.

_Snap!_

A twig snapped somewhere off to the west. It couldn't be the vampire, she stood right in front of me. I wanted to check who or what made the sound, but the vampire begun speaking and her voice gave me goosebumps.

"My, you've been a naughty girl Sophie," She told me, showing her fangs.

"You're one horny vampire," was all I said. Maybe Spencer's feistyness rubbed off on me.

The vampire looked at me with annoyance. "Children these days," she rolled her eyes. "Do you know who I am puny child?"

"Bella Swan?"

The vampire roared. "I hate Twilight! Thinking that vampires are hot! We're blood sucking creatures! Is that a turn on or something!?"

Yeah, ask Parker. Like I would know what majority of girls like, I'm too nerdy.

Speaking of Parker, where is Spencer?

"I am Mormo! The all powerful companion of Hecate! And you've been a really bad girl to escape your home Sophie," the vampire growled. "Someone deserves a punishment."

"If it's spanking then please, no," I told her. _Damn it Soph!_ It's like Spencer took over my personality or something.

"No, I'll eat you," Mormo snapped.

Oh. Yikes.

Mormo then charged at me. Her mouth was wide open. This was it. Thanks for killing me Spence. My heart was beating so loudly and quickly. Then I don't know what happened, but I grabbed a piece of bark which conveniently lied next to my house. I used it as a shield, closed my eyes, and hoped for the best.

"Ah!" I heard a loud scream which scared all birds away. I opened my eyes and I was so relieved. Mormo's teeth were stuck on the piece of wood.

Then- great timing BTW- Spencer jumped out of the window holding up my step-dad's gun and screaming a war cry. She proceeded to shooting Mormo. Mormo did one of those exaggerated arm flapping. She then fell down.

"The name's Please. Bitch Please," Spence said like James Bond.

"Thanks for coming on time," I scoffed.

"Hey, I was looking for a better weapon. Parker found a way to make mortal bullets into monster effective bullets," Spence held up the gun proudly.

And that is the quick story of how we escaped our step-home and begun our journey away. But something still bothered me. The black letter. Plus, there was that someone who was there when I was facing Mormo. I dismissed my feeling of fear by thinking that it was just an animal. But it still bothered me...


	3. 3-We Get a Helpful Visit

We only got as far as the ocean which was about two block away from my "house". There we faced three problems.

The first problem was that I was Athena's child and I have no idea what going into Poseidon's territory will do. I know that Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, can't go into Zeus's territory because he'll be killed and I didn't want to try out what happens if I go into Poseidon't territory because I really don't want to die. Of course, Annabeth was able to be in water because of Percy, but the third problem explains why I probably won't be as welcome.

The second was Parker's girlishness. As you may know she has "perfect hair" which will get ruined when you get into water.

The third was Spencer's stubbornness. Spencer doesn't really like Poseidon and she has a feeling that he doesn't like her either. Parker tried to convince her so many times that Poseidon's her dad, he obviously loves her etc. etc., but Spencer's stubbornness is so powerful, even more powerful than one of Parker's half-brother's charmspeaking skills.

So we stood by the ocean for at least an hour trying to convince Spence to ask her dad to give us a boat ride or something but when Spencer makes up her mind then you should never cross her.

"Come on Spence!" Parker begged. "We need to move quickly but you somehow find the time to be pissed off at your dad."

Spencer gritted her teeth. "I already told you. He never listens to me. He has to spend more time with his _son_."

She said "son" so angrily. I know that Spencer doesn't really like her half-brother, Percy Jackson (the Saviour of Olympus, the Son of Poseidon [insert another great title here]...) but personally I think that she's jealous of Percy. I met him and he's not a bad guy or anything. Even Annabeth's dating him. I don't get what Spener's problem would be except for jealousy.

We were standing in front of the water like idiots.

"For the love of the gods Spence! Just ask him politely! You're his other mortal child except for Percy and Percy's trapped. So now he's waiting for you to save the world," I shivered. Some demigods are just so stubborn.

"I told you! He won't listen!" Spencer snapped at me.

"How do you know?! You didn't even try!"

"If you never put your hand on fire then how do you know that it will burn you?!"

"That's such a stupid argument! You're practically saying that your dad would rather kill you than help you."

Spencer just looked away. "Alright debater. I'll ask him but prepare to be wrong."

She then began silently praying. Parker and I stared at the water. Spence was right, nothing happened.

"Happy?" Spencer asked. The area turned dark and cold as if Spencer's anger changed the weather or something. I didn't have a reply and Parker didn't speak either. For several more minutes we just stood, staring at each other awkwardly.

Neiiiigh!

A really loud horse was coming in our direction. This wasn't uncommon, the area were I lived now was popular because of its horse riding. But this horse was way different.

The only different part was that this horse had wings.

I was so happy that this horse was here because I knew who's it was, Percy's. Maybe he escaped Gaea's prison and is getting all demigods back together so we can fight and beat Gaea, and we will fight and beat Gaea.

Spencer grumbled when she saw the horse.

"Hey! Be nice to him! What is it Blackjack?" Parker scolded Spence and turned to the horse.

The horse seemed to laugh as if it were rubbing something in Spencer's face then turned all serious and sad.

"Ok! First of all Blackjack, you laugh at me and I rip your throat out"- there was Spencer's war side- "and this piece of... shizznit said that he's so happy to see demigods because of all the things he witnessed."

At least she didn't curse.

Blackjack neighed some more.

"Apparently, Gaea followed her son's dream of making Pegasus soup. That part's pretty self explanatory," Spence translated.

Then Blackjack neighed in a question-like manner.

"Oh us? Well we were just trying to ask Poseidon to give us a lift," Spencer pointed to the ocean.

Blackjack neighed something else.

"Seriously?!" Spencer's voice was so loud that it scared me.

"What'd he say?" Parker asked curiously.

"After seeing the preparation of Pegasus soup, Blackjack escaped the kitchen and Gaea's forces chased him all around Olympus. Then he-" Spencer paused and got a look on her face as if she were going to throw up. That's the first sign that something's really bad.

"He saw all those demigods and how they were enslaved. The Seven of the Prophecy were kept in extra large bird cages, forced to stare at the other demigods. And the gods... the Olympians..." Spencer looked really guilty now. "They were all tortured, as if they were sent to the Fields of Punishment but on Olympus."

That's why she felt so guilty and sick. I guess that now she sees why Poseidon didn't answer, he was an Olympian.

"What about the gods who aren't Olympians?" I asked Blackjack. The horse answered and Spencer translated.

"Only some of them were there. Iris, Delphin, Asceplius, several more. Blackjack also said that he didn't see some demigods, like the Stoll brothers or Clarisse. He thinks that they're still alive," Spencer paused.

I began thinking of finding the demigods. Maybe we could all come up with some perfect plan to defeat Gaea without losing anyone. Woah Soph, you're getting ahead of yourself, slow down.

"One more thing, Rachel, our oracle wasn't there either. Blackjack knows for sure that she's hiding and he tried to look for her but failed. He thinks that Rachel's hiding spot is so perfect and that we should look for her. We can hide until we come up with an actual plan," Spencer finished.

"Let's go then. The quicker we find that place the better," Parker said. We all somehow fit on the Pegasus and flew into the sunset.


	4. 4-We Go On the Worst Island Vacation

We were all trying to fit on Blackjack's back without falling. Parker was sitting first, near Blackjack's head. Behind her was Spence, and then me. There were times when I felt like I was going to fall into the water, but I held on. Soon, we landed on an island which was made of silver.

"Woah," Parker said, "What is this place?"

I remembered studying it once. "Argyre. But it shouldn't be here, Argyre's located in the east."

"Maybe it just moved," Spence shrugged. "It wouldn't be the only place to move," she added.

For some reason, I wasn't convinced. But I just said "maybe" and looked around the island which only had a silver hill, but otherwise was empty.

"Do you think that Rachel is here?" Parker asked Blackjack. The horse whined which Spencer translated as "Maybe. But this place is creepy."

I totally agreed with him. I shivered just by staring at the strange land. "Let's check out the hill and leave," I suggested.

We walked to the top of the hill and saw two really strange dogs which actually fit with the island. One dog was pure gold and the other pure silver. They looked so realistic, but when I got closer I saw that they were automatons.

The gold dog yelped and the silver one growled at us. They were barking at us but they must have been scared.

"Shh, it's ok," I said trying to sound soothing and gentle. I gently stroked both dogs until they calmed down.

"Do you know these dogs?" Parker asked.

"No, but I don't want them to freak out on us or even worse, attack," I replied.

"Rachel wasn't here," Spencer turned angrily towards Blackjack.

Blackjack neighed defensively.

"I guess that it's time to go then," Parker said. It was easy to tell that this island was freaking her out as well.

The three of us went on Blackjack's back. I felt bad about leaving the dogs but as it turned out, I didn't have to.

"Uh, fly higher please," Spencer growled to the horse. The horse neighed and whined with fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET OFF?!" Spence snapped at the horse. The horse whined confused. He then landed to let us get off and tried to fly off the island by himself. There was something really weird about the island. I looked like Blackjack was flying into an invisible wall.

"Wait a minute here," I murmured. "Parker, give me your shoe."

"But I just got them," Parker whined. I gave her a serious glare and she handed off her shoes with a sigh. Then I threw the shoe towards the water.

"Why would you do that?!" Parker yelled turning red. Whenever someone steals Parker's clothes, she becomes the best warrior anyone has ever seen.

But before she could attack me, I told her to look at her shoes. They fell back on the island.

Parker's red face slowly turned back to normal. She ran towards her shoe and began hugging them. Some Aphrodite kids seriously go overboard with their wardrobe. But right after Parker practically comforted her shoe, the whole world began spinning and turned dark. I felt dizzy and my head began hurting. I saw Spence and Parker walking as if they were drunk. Then I saw Blackjack fall. Next thing I knew, I fell too...


	5. 5-Not Sure if Chiron or Someone Else

When I woke up, I saw a large boiling pot and I was obviously tied up. So were Parker and Spencer. But for some reason Blackjack was standing free and running around the strange room that we were in as if he were mocking us.

I had a huge headache as if someone hit me in the head with an ax. That's when I began wondering if I was going to become some monster's dinner.

_Clackedy-Clackedy_

I heard hooves from my right, but they sounded different than regular hooves, as if a horse was injured. Blackjack whined.

That's when Chiron came in. Or at least I thought it was Chiron at first. The being that came in was definitely a centaur, but he wasn't crazy and he looked sober. I've met the Party Ponies in the Battle of Manhattan and they're good if you want to party hard, but they almost ended up fighting with each other.

I don't think that the Centaur noticed me, but if he did, he ignored me. He put some vegetables into the boiling pot and stirred. I just hoped that he wouldn't eat us.

Parker then woke up, groaning loudly enough to scare a honey badger.

She screamed when she saw the Centaur and nearly made me deaf.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?! WHO ARE YOU?!" She panicked.

"I shall ask you 'Who are you?' as well. Are you a foe or a friend?" the Centaur asked.

"Depends," I replied for Parker before she freaked out even more. "What's your stand on Gaea taking over Camp Half-Blood?"

Everyone knew this; it was all over _The Olympus Times_. I'll just agree with whatever he says just so that he won't have to kill us.

"It's terrible. My favorite cousin, Chiron, was taken prisoner by Gaea's forces. Horrible tragedy, all of those campers..." The Centaur looked really sad. He kind of drifted off at "campers" then looked as if he were lost in sad memories.

"Well, it looks like we're on the same boat," I weakly laughed for some reason. "We were Chiron's campers before her Highness allowed Gaea to take over the camp. I'm Sophia, thaat is Parker"- I faced Parker- "the still unconscious one is Spencer, and that horse is Blackjack."

The Centaur smiled. "I sense that you tell the truth. I can get you out of these ropes."

After he got us out of these ropes, he offered Parker and I some soup while Spencer lied on a mattress Blackjack was eating hay somewhere in the corner.

"That one was quite a fighter. No sleeping spell worked on her," the Centaur said, pointing at Spencer. Yep, that's typical Spence.

"So," Parker stirred her soup a little bit. "We know that you're Chiron's cousin. Which one? All of his cousins are a bit..." Parker whistled, making a circle near her temple.

"Actually dear, Chiron and I are only cousins because we are Centaurs. So we aren't cousins in a family tree, but we like to call each other 'cousins' so that it won't look like Chiron is only related to," the Centaur whistled and made the circle just like Parker. "I am Pholus."


	6. 6- The Question

Pholus was really kind to us. He reminded me of Chiron, which made me sad because it reminded me of our beloved Camp which Hera destroyed.

Just like Chiron would, Pholus noticed my sadness and asked what was wrong.

"Well, the Camp and all..." I said, staring at my empty bowl. I didn't want to say that he reminded me of Chiron because I know that would have been super awkward.

"Ah my dear, you don't need to be sad. After all, we have three great campers right here who will surely save everyone else," Pholus said, trying to cheer me up. But all he did was make me nauseous. I hate it when someone expects me to win something that will have a great impact. What if I mess up?

"How was it that the Camp was invaded? A nymph told me that Gaea defeated the campers in less than five minutes," Pholus asked.

Parker and I looked at each other. This was gonna be a long story.


	7. 7- And the Answer

"We were in camp when Hera payed us a surprise visit," I told Pholus.

"A terrible surprise visit. It was atrocious, appalling, horrifying, vile, unpleasant," Parker added.

"Ok demigod thesaurus," I chuckled nervously. If Hera was in the room with us, Parker would be dead by the time she said "ter".

"Anyway, Gaea has been trying to get inside the border for months. When the Seven of the Prophecy came to the Camp, Hera went for that... unpleasant visit. Gaea was literally at the border of the Camp, but the Camp's magical defense wouldn't let her in which was weird because she's, like Earth," Parker said.

"So Hera thought 'Let's let Gaea in. What's the worst that could happen?'" I said, glancing at still unconscious Spencer. I hoped that she wasn't seriously hurt, she's been knocked out for what felt like two hours.

"And she practically welcomed Gaea in with open arms. The two sat down at the Big House with the Seven and with Chiron. I was coincidentally walking near the Big House and I heard them arguing. Gaea was cursing the Olympians and said that this age won't last any longer with such gods who are ruling. She then pointed out all of the flaws of each major god and it basically turned into a debate, which I'm pretty sure is Soph was there, we would win," Parker said, glancing at me. I may hate war but debates are awesome. No blood, only two weapons -mouth and brain- and most importantly, no deaths.

"This angered Hera. She said that her family's perfect, that the Olympians have no flaws, but all other gods and goddesses do. Gaea called her a haughty and envious woman. Leo Valdez, one of the Seven, whispered to Hazel Levesque that Hera's not a hottie, and Hera quickly looked at him angrily so Gaea called her blind then. So Hera got mad at Gaea for calling her blind and called Gaea stupid. And they went back and forth until Hera attempted an attack on Gaea," Parker paused and rolled her eyes "as if Hera was powerful enough to attack anyone. The Seven of the prophecy had to help her out but Gaea was strong. After all, isn't she, like Earth?"

"And that's when Gaea's army came to camp and began fighting us," I went on for Parker "we fought monsters but Gaea's army seemed endless. I tried to tell Annabeth that we shouldn't fight, we don't have the power or the energy or even the campers. Annabeth agreed and tried to convince Percy the same thing, but for some reason he really wanted to fight. Percy and Jason were the first to be caught, that's when Annabeth just told everyone to run away and meet in Trenton, NJ, away from the camp. So everyone did. But I came back and saw Spence and Parker coming back too. But I saw Gaea's forces taking the campers somewhere. Then later I found out from Blackjack what was happening. We shouldn't have come back though. Gaea found us, but decided that we were weak and sent us to a new home with mortals where monsters watched us 24/7."

Pholus looked at us for a second and appeared to be thinking. "You would rather fight the monsters than stay in that house and be watched by monsters?" he asked

"Well, we actually were forced to go," Parker answered, taking a black envelope from her pants' pocket.

"Why would you take this with us?" I snapped. Parker can be pretty stupid, but not this dumb.

"Hey, Spence and I tried to burn it but it wouldn't burn. Then we tried to rip it, but that didn't work. We basically tortured the letter but it didn't want to get destroyed. So we took it, because we don't want your step parents to find it, now do we Sophie?" Parker said, taunting me. Yeah, I guess we wouldn't want that.

"Let me see this," Pholus said, gently taking the letter from Parker. He then read it and paled. Yep, that letter is about this scary. Everyone pales at the sight of it.

"I would like to help you girls. A few days ago, I met a red haired girl who said that she was the camp's oracle. She knew who I was and probably saw a vision of you three coming to me. She told me that she would like a meeting place, her secret hiding spot. However, she gave it to me in a riddle, not a prophecy, and I am still trying to figure it out. Where was i-, oh yes, it's right here," Pholus got up to a shelf and stood in front of it taking apart a bunch of locks. He then took out a sheet of paper.

"Wait, why did it take you so long just to give us this riddle? You knew that we were demigods," Parker asked, as if she now thought that Pholus was against us.

"I had to make sure that you were the right demigods. The girl told me that many will come in groups of three, but only one of these groups wants to help the Olympians. The others still want to destroy them, despite Percy Jackson making new rules which are more for them. Now that I know that you're the right demigods, here," he handed the paper to me. Parker looked at him as if to say "Seems legit", but then stared at the sheet of paper.

I read the riddle out loud, just so that everyone can have a shot at solving it.

"_In a place where diversity unites,__  
_

_Lies a pure building,_

_The palace of a crown_

_Is tilting,_

_At the jewel's side."_

* * *

__**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The riddle here is original, I made it up. So you can try searching it on Google, but you won't find an answer. You can try guessing where this place is though. I just hope that the answer isn't too obvious. I was asked a question which I answered in the reviews, but I have no idea if the person who asked it saw the answer so I'll just write it here:**

**Parker (from my story) was indeed inspired by Parker (from Leverage) with a bit of Sophie. But Eliot wasn't an inspiration (however, the more I thought of it, I can see how Eliot's in the story.) Spencer was inspired by a different character from a different TV show and Sophia was inspired by Annabeth. Captain Obvious, you are really perceiving to notice that the names are similar to the team in Leverage. I honestly didn't notice that (for Sophia and Spencer, not Parker) until I read your review.**

**Any suggestions? Leave them in the reviews, but please be nice.**


	8. 8- The Other Answer

We rode on Blackjack's back all crammed just like how we were before. Oh, and the answer to the riddle was the Taj Mahal. It took me a few hours to get it, but it seemed so easy once I finally got it.

"_In a place where diversity unites," _meaning India, a country with a lot of diversity which acts as one. Of course, the answer could be a different country, but only India agrees with the rest of the riddle.

_"Lies a pure building,_

_The palace of a crown" _The Taj Mahal is made from white marble (a color that symbolies purity) and it means "Crown Palace".

_"Is tilting,_

_At the jewel's side." _India was known as the "Jewel in the Crown" by the British Empire.

When we landed Uttar Pradesh, which was oddly quiet. When we got there the sun was rising, and I guess that people were sleeping. But something didn't convince me. We entered the wide open Taj Mahal and went to a room where our footsteps echoed. I heard Spencer breathing heavily, and when I glanced at her, she was holding her gun which she used against Mormo. We stopped for a second, but we still heard footsteps.

"Uh, Rachel?" I called out. The footsteps died. We looked around, but nothing was in sight.

"Do you think that she wants to prank us?" Parker asked, picking her nails.

"Well, she better not, I have my gun ready," Spencer said loudly, as if to warn Rachel not to mess with us. No one in their right mind would mess with Spencer, but Parker and I are a different story.

After waiting for Rachel to jump out and laugh that she scared us, we got bored. Rachel did none of these things. Maybe an animal made the footsteps. We continued walking through the building until we got to the tomb.

Parker kept as far away from the tomb as she could.

Spencer stared at the tomb and asked us to open it.

"Are you crazy? There's a dead guy in there," Parker shivered.

"This is a false sarcophagus dumb-ass, the real one is at a lower level," I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't study buildings and waste my time with logic rather than being H-O-T," Parker snapped.

The only reason for me knowing this is Annabeth. Everyone at the Athena cabin knows everything about architecture, or at least those of us who have eidetic memory (like moi.)

Being as respectful as she is, Spencer destroyed the coffin. And you would never believe what was in it.

It wasn't Rachel, or a monster, or even a dead body.

It was a black envelope.

"Are you fuc-" Spencer said angrily, but I cut her off before she could actually swear.

"Do you think that's who caused the footsteps?" I asked

"It's obvious Soph. Someone's following us," Parker said, looking around. I felt like I was in Pretty Little Liars. A letter forcing me to do something. Now another one.

"Maybe Rachel set us up. She could have written these letters," Spence growled.

I picked up the letter and opened it. It was obviously by the same person-

"**Looks like our three heroins are looking for their Oracle. Just a small hint, water is a great way to dispose a body."**

Oh no. I ran to the Yamuna River, but Rachel was no where in sight.

"Spence, move the water. Try to find Rachel," I told her. This was _not_ happening.

Spencer stood in the river and concentrated. Then the water moved. I don't know where, but it probably moved to the ocean or something. When Spence finished, she looked really weary. She took a break while Parker and I looked for a body.

Some people really need to rethink of what they throw in the river because there was some gross stuff. Not as much as in some other rivers that I saw, but next time your shoe starts growing something, don't throw it in water.

Rachel was no where in sight, but there was a glass flower at the bottom of the river. A water snowflake, Parker said. we left the plant where it was and walked out of the empty ditch. Once Spence got her energy back, we towards the Taj Mahal.

"That was a waste," Spencer huffed.

I couldn't agree more. I glanced back at the empty ditch which will raise some eyebrows. Oh well, ain't nobody got time to refill the river.

But once we entered the Taj Mahal, you wouldn't believe who we saw. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I could tell that Spence was really pissed off. And when Spencer is pissed off, the best thing to do is get out of her way.

"Do you think that the stupid prank is funny?" Spencer snarled.

"Prank? Funny?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Oh, act innocent now. That letter wasn't from you, it was from someone else," Spencer growled.

"Letter? Oh, you mean that was true?" Rachel looked really shocked. I don't think that she wrote the letter but Spencer seemed pretty convinced as to who the author was.

"So you do know something about it."

"No, well yes, well kind of. See, I had a dream about-" Rachel suddenly stopped.

Behind us were two Gigantes who both looked ready to attack us. Then behind him was a bunch of other Gigantes and that's when we knew that we were screwed.

* * *

We were all fighting with all of these monsters. Spence was the only one who had a weapon so Parker and I played the bait while Spence shot them. Rachel was nowhere in sight, which now pissed me off.

Even Spencer's powerful gun couldn't beat the enemy because we ended up in a cage. The enemy took us to the clouds... and to a city on the clouds. Olympus. We went inside buildings and I saw all of the demigods from Camp Half Blood. Seeing them made me want to beat up Gaea. She was terrible, and Blackjack was right. The demigods worked for Gaea and the Seven were in large bird cages. When we finally landed, we were in the throne room. Gaea was sitting where Zeus's throne used to be.

"Excellent, more demigods," Gaea cried with glee.

"What do you want Queen Dirt Face?" Spencer recalled the insult.

"Well, since you performed my other tasks so easily, I would like you three to continue helping me out," Gaea said simply.

"We never helped you crazy lady," Parker said. Gaea smiled at her which really freaked me out.

"Oh, you proved to be very useful. And now you shall continue," Gaea continued smiling.

"Well, what if we don't help you?" I questioned.

"It's either painful death and eternity in Tartarus or this. You choose."


	9. 9- Flowers Anyone?

"Now, there is a flower on Mount Ida, and I would like you to get it," Gaea told us.

"Why would you want a flower?" Parker asked. That seemed like a fair question.

"None of your business," Gaea snapped.

Ok, that was weird. She asked us to get us something but got mad when we questioned it. She might as well tell us why she needs a flower, none of us want to end up in Tartarus.

"I will give you each a Pegasus which won't help you escape or anything. But if you attempt to escape by yourselves, the Pegasi will eat you," Gaea said. That seemed a bit harsh.

* * *

And that is how we went to Mount Ida. Apparently Gaea was too lazy to send soldiers with us and instead sent blood thirsty Pegasi.

Once we landed, the Pegasi began eating birds and all the small rodents they found. It was pretty gross.

We climbed Mount Ida looking for a flower. There was one all the way on top right next to an Oak tree. Parker carefully took the flower out of the ground.

The horses neighed from the bottom of the mountain.

"Shut up, we got the stupid flower!" Spencer snapped at them.

We went back on the Pegasi's back and they took off. Parker held the flower carefully, not letting anything happen to it. It was a strange flower too, it wasn't real. It was made out of glass or something.

"So," Spence said to her horse "why does Nature Freak need a flower?"

The Pegasus seemed annoyed that Spencer called its master a nature freak. The Pegasus that I was on neighed to Spencer and Spencer asked "Really?"

"What did it say?" Parker questioned.

"That the flowers are Gaea's way to get rid of the Olympians for good," Spencer translated. "Wow, these Pegasi have really bad grammar."

If I spoke horse I'd probably correct them all the time.

"How?"

The horse that Parker sat on seemed to laugh and Spencer told it to shut up. Then the horse that Spencer sat on said "The flowers are kind of like the gods' life force. A few years ago, the Olympians had a discussion where they decided to make their lives depend on flowers. If the flowers get destroyed then it's easier to defeat the gods. Each one of them has their own flower. A few days ago by accident, Zeus spread the flowers around the world."

That was the dumbest idea I ever heard. I hope that my mom didn't vote for this. Wait a minute here.

"The flower near the Taj Mahal," I gasped.

"It could have been one of the god's," Parker said. She held the newly found flower closer to her. We couldn't give Gaea this.

"Look horses, could you not give us to Gaea?" I asked the horses. They all appeared to laugh which probably meant "foolish demigod, you funny, I eat you later." They did have bad grammar according to Spencer.

"But they're eating your family, the other Pegasi," I told them, hoping that they'd see that Gaea is evil.

"They're saying that they'll get hellhounds if they help Gaea," Spencer made a face.

"Well, what if we give you a salt block for helping us?" I offered.

The Pegasi seemed to take this into consideration.

Then one of them spoke up.

"What about sugar cubes?" Spence translated.

"Uh sure. And sugar cubes," I said. A meat eating Pegasus that likes sugar cubes maybe as desert?

The Pegasus that carried Parker seemed to disagree.

"Seriously? You would rather have hellhound meat than sugar and salt," Spence scoffed at it.

The Pegasus whined at Spencer.

"No, hellhound meat is not better," Spencer growled at it.

"And it gives you gastritis," I offered, hoping that it will make the Pegasi not want any hellhounds for food.

The horse whined in disagreement.

"It will."

A neigh.

"It will."

A neigh.

"It will."

I was having a back and forth war with a Pegasus. Great.

The Pegasus neighed at the other Pegasi and they agreed with it.

"No, he's wrong. Don't do it for the meal," Spence told them.

But they didn't listen. Before we knew it, we were in front of Gaea again.

"Where is my flower?" Gaea asked.

Parker stared at me. She put her hand over a pocket where the flower was kept. I stared at Spencer. Spence rolled her eyes.

"Up your ass and around the corner," she said.

I found myself gasping. Parker gasped as well. Gaea is the evil one here, but what Spence did was really stupid.

Gaea laughed. "Don't be stupid child. I can have you torn limb from limb."

"I bet that you'd love to do that," Spence muttered.

Gaea held out her hand and snapped this time. "Flower. Please."

Parker played with her hands. Gaea noticed her and asked her for the flower.

"Um. Sure, let me just get it... Ah here it is, oh no! Look over there! It's a distraction!" Parker exclaimed. She's a really good actress and Gaea looked away. We ran out of the room.

"Now where do we go?" Spence asked.

We heard alarms and everyone yelling "Find them." No doubt that they were looking for us. We just continued running until we ran to a golden building. Parker looked like she was going to throw up.

"Do we have to run any longer?" she asked.

Spencer went for the door of the house which obviously didn't open. She then went up to an open window and jumped in the building. Hearing soldiers coming, Parker and I followed her. But someone was already residing in the golden home. It was a Titan. Spencer took out her gun, as if she waited for the Titan to attack.

"Who are you?" the Titan asked. He didn't look like he wanted to attack us. Maybe he was planning something.

"It depends. Who are you?" Spence asked.

"Bob."

"Bob?"

"Yes, I'm Bob."

Ok, Bob the Titan. I don't remember reading about him.

"Bob, what are you the Titan of?" Parker asked.

"My _mother_ claims that I was the Titan of mortal life. But my friend Percy never said that," Bob told us, saying the word "mother" like he didn't even believe that whoever told that to him was his real mother.

"Ok Bob. You are talking about Percy Jackson, right?" I asked. Bob nodded.

"Well, we are friends with Percy. That's even Percy's half-sister" I pointed at Spencer who seemed annoyed for some reason. "Percy asked you to help us, so..."

"But I just got out of the Underworld!" Bob whined.

"But Percy wanted you to help us," I looked at him pleadingly.

Bob sighed and asked us what to do. For a while, we worked on a plan which was sure to work. I was so confident that we will beat Gaea with just the four of us.


	10. 10- The End

We were hiding out with Bob in the golden house.

"Do you understand this?" Parker asked Bob.

Bob nodded. He then raised his hand and yelled out "FOR PERCY!"

That was a lot of enthusiasm. Fortunately, Gaea's soldiers or guards heard us and ran to the building.

"Come out!" they yelled out.

Parker sighed and walked out of the golden building. The things that Gaea sent after us were some terrible and indescribable monsters. Fortunately they were all guys so our plan was able to continue. They tried to grab Parker but Parker stopped them.

"Guys, please. Don't grab me like this," her charmspeaking skills turned on.

She continued talking to them while Spencer, Bob, and I walked out of the golden house. The soldiers were to busy listening to Parker to see us.

"Bob, where did Gaea keep the demigods?" Spence asked.

Bob pointed to a really big building which looked brand new. We ran to it and entered it. The building was so creepy. At first we were in a long, narrow, and dark hallway. But Bob smashed a wall to create a small window so we could see a little bit. We came upon a door and opened it. The next room was a kitchen full of Pegasi and monsters.

"Shh," I warned Bob and Spence.

We walked behind Pegasi so the monsters won't see us. A Pegasus whined quietly and Spence told it to shut up and that we'll help it. Bob then punched a wall next to us and created a hole big enough for five Pegasi to escape simultaneously. That's when all the Pegasi began running to the hole and flying away. The commotion was enough for the monters to ignore us and run for the Pegasi.

We went to the next room which had demigods in it. I felt really angry at how Gaea made some of my friends from Camp Half Blood work. There were monsters here as well. I saw the Seven of the Prophecy and Annabeth noticed me. I wanted to yell out that we'll help them escape, but that will ruin the plan. Hopefully, Annabeth figured out that we are planning on helping them.

"Bob," I said. Bob nodded as if he understood what to do. He ran up to the monsters and attacked them.

All of the monsters tried to fight Bob, but Bob was ferocious. We had to leave him to help the gods.

We went to the next room. The gods were there. But so was someone else...

"Clarisse!" Spencer exclaimed.

Clarisse turned around. The Stoll brothers and Katie Gardner ran towards us out of nowhere.

"Wow, you two survived!" Connor said.

"Uh, yeah. We did dumb-ass," Spence scoffed.

"We're happy to see you guys too," I added.

"I can't believe that we all ran into each other like this!" Katie said. "Only I couldn't find Miranda, so..." she became sad.

"We're not the only ones. Parker's with us too, she's just distracting Gaea's forces," I said.

Travis gave us a smirk. "Those Aphrodite girls..."

I looked past Clarisse and saw the gods. Blackjack was right, Fields of Punishment on Olympus.

"We have to help," I said.

We all turned towards the gods. The first one was Apollo who had headphones in his ears. His face had an expression that begged "No more!"

"That's Apollo's punishment?" I asked.

"Maybe he's listening to Bieber," Spence suggested. She really hates Bieber's music. Now that I think of it, Spence hates a lot of stuff.

I went up to Apollo and tried to take of the headphones. But they appeared to be glued to him.

"A little help guys?" I turned around.

Spence and Clarisse both rolled their eyes and muttered "weakling." See, Spencer would make a great Daughter of Ares. She's so similar to Clarisse sometimes.

They both went to the God of music and struggled to get the headphones off.

"Don't tell me that they both can't take off headphones," Connor frowned.

He went up to Spencer and Clarisse, but even his help didn't do anything.

"Trying something?" we heard a voice from behind.

It was Gaea. Parker was next to her, Gaea held her arm. And behind them was Bob.

"I underestimated you three, maybe you were the more powerful demigods," Gaea said.

Spencer took out her gun. Clarisse took out a sword which I was surprised to see because she liked her spear too much. The two then attacked Gaea.

"Come help the gods," I told the Stoll brothers and Katie.

We gave up helping Apollo after we found it impossible to take off headphones. After Apollo, we saw Demeter who was sitting in water below a fruit tree and apparently had the same punishment as Tantalus. We went to the goddess of agriculture and tried to help her out of the water.

"You won't just pull me out," Demeter snapped. "Something's holding down my leg!"

I looked at the water which seemed pretty polluted. I remembered Annabeth once saying that Percy went into polluted water and didn't get sick. Maybe Spence had the same ability. I looked back at Spencer who was shooting Gaea. The bullets ricocheted off Gaea. Clarisse was trying to stab her, but Gaea just flicked her off with ease.

Connor ran around and checked the other gods' punishments and said that it'll be impossible to free them. That's when things got worse. Gaea yelled out something in some really old language and a bunch of similar looking women came in. Then Gaea said something else and they charged at us. Since we didn't have any weapons, we used the stuff around us. Connor took a bunch of fruit from Demeter's punishment and threw it at the women. Katie tried to create a plant to hold them back, but she only created grass which the women marched on. Travis and I broke a branch of the tree and ran to Hephaestus's punishment which was being burned at stake. I guess that the fire was magic because he was actually hurt by it. We used the stick to create a torch and we burned some of Katie's leftover grass. It created a small fire but one of the women took out a jug out of nowhere and put out the flame.

Wait, water in jugs.. A bunch of similar looking women... I quickly counted forty-nine of them.

"The daughters of Danaus," I said quietly.

"Do you have a plan?" Travis asked.

Not really. Parker mi-, oh no. Parker is still with the soldiers.

"I have the craziest idea," I told him.

I ran past the forty-nine daughters and past Gaea. Spencer looked surprised but I shot her a "got a plan" look. I hope that she knew what I meant by the "plan".

Gaea yelled something else out in her language. I ignored everything and ran outside of the house and into the throne room. Gaea was sending so many guards and soldiers after me but none of them caught up or even tried to attack me. Maybe they were leading me into a trap. I must have been running for hours. There were WAY more guards and soldiers behind me than when I started and I saw every building at least three times. When I ran near the building where the gods were, I really wanted to quickly peek in to see if Spencer figured out how to free the gods. That's when a miracle happened.

Bob destroyed another wall and ran towards me. He then began defending me.

"For Percy!" he yelled out.

He fought everything in his way, and Bob was a pretty good fighter.

"Thanks Bob," I told him. "I'll be just in there, we need to win this war."

I went back inside and found Spencer, Parker, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, and Katie thinking of a way to help out the gods. Gaea was no where in sight.

"Where's Queen Dirt Face?" I asked.

"Bob came in and took care of her," Parker replied. "She ran away from Olympus. I'm surprised that you didn't see her."

"And now Bob's getting rid of her soldiers... good, now we just have to free the gods," I said.

"How? It's impossible, even Clarisse's ugly face couldn't make the plants that are holding Dionysus wilt," Connor whined and Clarisse shot him a dirty look.

I thought about the other demigods. They all must have been OK since Bob went on to help me. Gaea wasn't here and Bob is probably getting rid of every single guard that she sent.

* * *

A week after all that most of the demigods came back to Olympus. It took a week for the majority of them to recover.

We used all of our strengths and wits to figure out how to free the gods and we succeeded. The Seven of the Prophecy went after Gaea later and they sent her back to Tartarus. Other than that, Camp Half-Blood and Olympus have both been saved.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that's the end of "A Little Black Letter." **


	11. A quick message

**Thank you guys for reading my story and [7NA] for following it. So, thank you!**


	12. Not A Chapter, Just Answers to Questions

***This isn't a new chapter, just an answer to questions so I can clear some things up***

On the original letter was written:

**Dearest demigods,**  
**I know what you are. Unless you want your little friends from Camp Half-Blood to be gone for sure and the gods to disappear forever, you will leave this home and go in the direction of the sunset and on the way you will run into an old friend of mine. You have ten minutes to leave. I'm counting! Tick-Tock!**  
**Love, You-Do-Not-Want-To-Defy-Me**

The second letter, it actually said in the text what was written in it, but if someone missed it here it is:

**Looks like our three heroins are looking for their Oracle. Just a small hint, water is a great way to dispose a body.**

And the last question was if my characters were inspired from the characters from "Leverage." Parker (from my story) was indeed inspired by Parker (from Leverage) with a bit of Sophie. But Eliot wasn't an inspiration (however, the more I thought of it, I can see how Eliot's in the story.) Spencer was inspired by a different character from a different TV show and Sophia was inspired by Annabeth. Captain Obvious, you are really perceiving to notice that the names are similar to the team in Leverage. I honestly didn't notice that (for Sophia and Spencer, not Parker) until I read your question.

Once again, thanks for reading my story and a review or two would be appreciated.


End file.
